Проблема эквивалентности перевода в трудах А. В. Фёдорова
Содержание: 1. Научная деятельность Андрея Венедиктовича Фёдорова 2. Основные направления исследований в теории перевода А. В. Фёдорова'' '' 3. Проблема эквивалентности в трудах А. В. Фёдорова 3.1 Определение понятия "эквивалентность" 3.2 Эквивалентность как передача соотношения содержания и формы 3.3 Классификация закономерных соответствий 3.4 "Ложные эквиваленты" 4. Идеи А. В. Фёдорова в области теории перевода 5. Список использованной литературы 6. Рекомендованная литература 1. Научная деятельность Андрея Венедиктовича Фёдорова Фёдоров Андрей Венедиктович (19.04.1906 — 24.11.1997) —известный советский и российский филолог, переводчик, теоретик художественного перевода, один из основоположников советской теории перевода, профессор, более 15 лет заведовал кафедрой немецкой филологии Санкт-Петербургского (Ленинградского) университета. Андрей Венедиктович Федоров не только выдающийся теоретик перевода, он был членом Союза писателей, переводчиком: переводил с немецкого и французского языков таких авторов, как Гейне, Гете, Гофман, Клейст, Манн, Мольер, Мюссе, Дидро, Пруст, Мопассан. Наиболее выдающиеся труды А. В. Фёдорова по теории и практике перевода: • "Искусство перевода" (в соавторстве с К. Чуковским): специфика художественного перевода; литературоведческий и лингвистический подход к переводу художественного текста; вопросы передачи особенностей стиля автора (1930 г.); • "О художественном переводе": функционально-стилистическая диагностика полноценности перевода; сопоставление особенностей словарного состава и грамматического строя языковых средств французского, немецкого, английского и русского языков (1941 г.); • "Введение в теорию перевода": описание объективных закономерностей в соотношении между разными языками в рамках лингвистической теории перевода; анализ переводческой практики (1953 г.); • "Очерки общей и сопоставительной стилистики": отношение стилистики к общему языкознанию, теории перевода и поэтике, вопросы синхронии и диахронии в сопоставительной стилистике (1970 г.); • Кроме того, Андрей Венедиктович написал около ста статей, заметок, других публикаций и книг по теории, практике перевода и литературоведению. Труды-переводы А. В. Фёдорова: · Г. Флобер, "Воспитание чувств" (1956 г. ), "Простая душа" (1959 г.) · Эрнст Т. А. Гофман, "Мадемуазель де Скюдери" (1962 г.) · И. Ф. Гёте, "Избирательное сродство" (1978 г.) · П. Мериме, "Таманго" (1983 г.) · Д. Дидро, "Племянник Рамо" (1984 г.) и другие. 2. Основные направления исследований в теории перевода А. В. Фёдорова''' '' · Различие общей теории перевода, вырабатывающей рекомендации для любых комбинаций языков, и частной теории перевода, описывающей соответствия между какими-либо двумя языками; · Особенности перевода текстов различных функциональных стилей и жанров; · Языковедческий анализ переводческой деятельности; · Грамматические вопросы перевода; · Литературоведческие аспекты перевода; · Общие принципы оценки качества перевода; · Проблема эквивалентности в переводе ("полноценности"); · Стилистика и её связь с общим языкознанием; · Классификация соответствий (лексические, грамматические и стилистические); · Анализ творчества различных поэтов и драматургов (М.Ю. Лермонтов, А. Блок, И. Ф. Анненский). '''''3. Проблема эквивалентности 3.1 Определение понятия "эквивалентность"' '' Проблема эквивалентности (или "полноценности", как её определяет А. В. Фёдоров) — одна из важных проблем, рассмотренных учёным. Под "эквивалентностью" ("полноценностью") А.В. Фёдоров подразумевал исчерпывающую передачу смыслового содержания подлинника и полноценное функционально-стилистическое соответствие ему. В основу понятия эквивалентности был положен критерий функционального соотношения между оригиналом и переводом. А.В. Фёдоров рассматривал эквивалентность в двух аспектах: · Соответствие подлиннику по функции; · Оправданность выбора средств в переводе. '3.2 Эквивалентность как передача соотношения содержания и формы' '' А. В. Фёдоров предлагал передавать специфическое соотношение содержания и формы текста подлинника путём: · Воспроизведения особенностей формы текста оригинала (если это возможно по языковым условиям); · Путём создания функциональных соответствий особенностям текста подлинника. А. В. Фёдоров считал, что перевод может быть полноценным, если: · Смысловая и художественная функции выбранных языковых средств аналогичны'';'' · Часть, отдельный элемент или отрезок текста соотносятся с целым текстом; · Переводчик воспринимает подлинник как единство содержания и формы и соблюдает необходимое соотношение между ними; · Присутствует равновесие между передачей общего характера произведения и степенью близости к оригиналу в передаче отдельного отрезка текста. '''''3.3 Классификация закономерных соответствий А. В. Фёдоров выделяет разновидности понятия эквивалентности ("полноценности") и разрабатывает классификацию закономерных соответствий: 1) Аналог ''(приём перевода, в результате которого происходит перевод по аналогии посредством выбора одного из нескольких возможных синонимов). Например: "Make hay while the sun shines" - "Куй железо пока горячо"; ''2) Адекватная замена (приём перевода, при котором'' для точной передачи мысли приходится оторваться от буквы подлинника, от словарных соответствий, и искать решения задачи исходя из целого). Например: "Bad wound" - "Тяжёлая рана", а не "плохая рана"; ''3) Собственно эквивалент ''(приём перевода, в результате которого мы получаем постоянное равнозначное соответствие, которое не зависит от условий контекста в пределах материала определенной отраслевой тематики). Например: "House of Commons" - "Палата общин". А.В. Фёдоров предложил использовать эквиваленты при переводе терминов, служебных элементов, устойчивых оборотов, некоторых понятий в художественной литературе (термины науки или общественной жизни, ряд общеупотребительных слов). Например: "Time is money" - "Время-деньги"; "League of Nations" - "Лига наций". '3.4 "Ложные эквиваленты"' По мнению А.В Фёдорова, полноценность не всегда требует постоянную необходимость ''одинаковой степени словесной близости к оригиналу на всем протяжении перевода. А.В. Фёдоров считал, что часто слова, полностью или частично совпадающие по звуковой или графической форме с иноязычным словом, при наличии полной этимологической общности между ними имеют другое значение при известной смысловой близости; в таких случаях, по мнению А. В. Федорова, возникают ложные эквиваленты. • She has a very fine complexion. У неё чудесный цвет лица (а не «комплекция»). • This work is done accurately. Эта работа выполнена точно (а не «аккуратно»). • Well, he must be a lunatic. Он, должно быть, сумасшедший (а не «лунатик»). • This is a literal translation of the text. Это буквальный перевод текста (а не «литературный»). • This boy is very intelligent. Это очень умный мальчик (а не «интеллигентный»). • Dali was undoubtedly an outstanding artist. – Дали, безусловно, был выдающимся художником (а не «артистом»). • He has been working as a compositor for already 3 years. – Он работает наборщиком уже 3 года. (а не «композитором») • He is a chef of a famous Italian restaurant on Manhattan. – Он шеф-повар известного итальянского ресторана на Манхеттене (а не «шеф» в значении «начальник»). Ложные эквиваленты, по утверждению А. В. Федорова, не представляют какой-либо принципиальной проблемы или особой трудности перевода. Они представляют интерес, во-первых, ввиду неточностей, имеющихся в общих двуязычных словарях, а во-вторых, ввиду возможности таких случаев, когда применение ложного эквивалента в конкретном контексте не вызывает очевидных противоречий. 4. Идеи А. В. Фёдорова в области теории перевода · Углубленное изучение вопроса об эквивалентах — задача переводчиков, лингвистов, языковедов, лексикографов и исследователей в области перевода; · При поиске эквивалентов сочетаются элементы лингвистического и литературоведческого анализов исходного текста (при переводе текстов художественной литературы); · Необходимость систематизации и обобщения закономерностей, наблюдаемых при переводе разных жанров и типов текстов; · Разработка принципа "функционального подобия", в основе которого лежит понимание полноценного перевода как равновесия между целым и отдельным; · Использование функционального принципа установления соответствий между особенностями словарного состава, грамматического строя и стилистического использования языковых средств различных языков; · Необходимость комплексного подхода к процессу перевода с использованием данных логики, психологии и стилистики; · Описание перевода не исходя из конкретного устройства двух сопоставляемых языков, а как естественного процесса, заложенного в самой природе речевого общения; · Фёдоров первым высказал идею о том, что язык не просто передаёт мысли, а сам по себе является инструментом мысли, поэтому значение семаники и лексикологии не должно подчёркиваться в ущерб синтаксису и фонологии. Труды А. В. Фёдорова стали основой современной теории перевода, послужили базой для проведения множества исследований в области теории перевода, общей и сопоставительной стилистики, истории международных связей русской литературы, истории русской поэзии, а также в значительной степени поспособствовали развитию лингвистической теории перевода и привлекли внимание советских и зарубежных языковедов к проблемам перевода. 5. Список использованной литературы 1. Комиссаров В.Н. Теория перевода: (Лингвистические аспекты). – М., 1990. 2. Фёдоров А.В. Основы общей теории перевода (Лингвистические аспекты). – М., 2002. 3. Фёдоров А.В. Введение в теорию перевода. – М., 1958. 4. Рецкер Я.И. Теория перевода и переводческая практика. – М., 1974. 5. Швейцер А.Д. Теория перевода. – М., 1988. 6. Электронная библиотека «Литмир» https://www.litmir.me/a/?id=72884 6. Рекомендованная литература 1. Очарование филологии. 100 лет А. В. Федорову. Сборник статей. СПб: СПбГУ, 2008. 2. А.В. Федоров. О художественном переводе. Работы 1920-1940-х годов. СПб: СПбГУ, 2008. 3. А.В. Федоров. Искусство перевода и жизнь литературы. Ленинград: Советский писатель, 1983. 4. А.В. Федоров. Язык и стиль художественного произведения. М.: ГИХЛ, 1963.